


Anything Else?

by MATHJOON



Category: No Fandom, Original Work, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Coronavirus, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Good, I love BTS, I'm Sorry, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Top Kim Namjoon | RM, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MATHJOON/pseuds/MATHJOON
Summary: "clean this up" he saidgrabbing his clothes and left the room a couple minutes laterNamjoon heard the front door open and close.He left:( poor joonie he  doesn't even know why they're are dating if He's not good enough for him :((
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Anything Else?


                                                      
    
     Warning ⚠️ sub top joon/ dom bottom jimin  
    
    A little sad  
    
      
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Ok but imagine joonie having a stupidly large useless cock:(( jimin is so rude because he can't even fuck him correctly..."are you even in" jimin said, joonie already came embarrassingly fast just from bring inside him and jimin didn't even know he was fucking him. All joonie can do is whine and whimper at the pleasure  
    
    :(( he wants to make jimin proud. Joonie starts to eagerly thrust into jimin trying to get hard again. But jimin doesn't even moan or anything, but joonies covering his face moaning embarrassingly loud. 
    
    
    
    
    
    Jimin put his hand over joonies small throat and pushed down lightly enough for him to still breathe. "You can do better, make daddy feel good hmm" jimin said slightly tightening his grip. Joonie tries so hard desperately thrusting deep into jimins loose hole. Joonie comes again with a cry :(( Joonie can't stop crying from being so overwhelmed his big cock twitching inside him :(( jimin was finally feeling something. But joonies already come 2 times :(( and jimin is only half hard "you done" jimin  laughed grabbing his phone. "Yeah" Joonie said quietly jimin hopped off
    
    
    
    
    
     "clean this up" he said grabbing his clothes and left the room a couple minutes later Namjoon heard the front door open and close. He left:( poor joonie he  doesn't even know why they're are dating if He's not good enough for him :((


End file.
